The Secret Life Of Kuroko Tetsuya
by Koruku
Summary: The members of the Seirin High School's basketball club has always been curious about Kuroko's life outside of school. Who would have known that his life outside of school was so interesting Might turn M in later chapters Transferred from Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Ne Kurokocchi what's our mission today?" Our good old blondie Kise Ryouta asked our dear little bluenette

"Copycat, how many times have I tell you to not call my real name during mission times!" Kuroko whisper-shouted at the blondie

"Uwahhh gomenasaiiii" He knew that he could not afford to make Kuroko angry

"Alright let's get back to work. Who are we catching today?" The green-haired Oha-Asa addict Midorima Shintaro asked.

"Akihito Kureshima, the president of Kureshima Clan. Otou-sama thinks that he has some connection with the Yukihata Clan, our rival" The bluenette explained emotionlessly

"Ne Phantom is this the guy?" The purple-haired giant Murasakibara Atsushi asked.

"Yes Titan. As expected. You will be rewarded afterwards." Kuroko said with his usual face.

They then dragged the fainted guy towards the Kuroko residence to be further looked into. Since it was already late at night, everyone stayed in Kuroko's house.

\--Timeskip to the next day at Seirin High School--

"Oi,Kuroko where are you? We are going to be late for practice again. I don't want to die again!" Kagami Taiga grumbled

"I'm right here Kagami-kun." Kuroko,as usual, said it with his blank face.

"Gwahhh! Since when are you here?" Kagami screamed like a girl.

"I'm have been here for a while already Kagami-kun. I thought we are going to be late? We better be going before coach tries to kill us again." Kuroko said.

"Where the hell is the both of them!?" Aiko Rida, the coach of the Seirin High School's Basketball team screamed.

"Umm.. Coach I'm here" Kuroko raised his hand up as he appeared beside Riko.

"Kwahhh Kuroko-kun! Stop scaring us. At least walk with some sound!" Riko placed her hand on her chest as she tries to calm herself down.

"I will try next time." Kuroko said

They knew that Kuroko was still going to appear out of nowhere the next time and swear that he will be the death of everyone one day.

"Alright time to practice! Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun go and do your warm-ups." Riko clapped her hand.

Both of them ran around the gym 15 rounds and did 20 push ups and sit ups each afterwards. By the time they finished, they were up for another surprise.

"Kurokocchiiii!!" Kuroko does not need to turn back to know who that voice belongs to. He step aside and waited for a certain blondie to land on the floor beside him.

"Ryouta.. Get over here" Akashi Seijuurou spoke for the first time since the last night.

Kise felt a dark aura coming out of the red-head and quickly went beside Aomine Daiki, his boyfriend. Akashi went over to pass water and a towel to Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, why are you all here?" Kuroko asked as he wiped off his sweat.

Akashi glanced over to everyone in the gym and said," Let's discuss this in the locker room shall we. Let's go Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded as he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles followed their ex-captain to the locker room.

As soon as they got into the locker room, Kuroko got pulled into Akashi's lap. He just sat there as if he was used to this kind of affection or the fact that he knew that he could not reject Akashi.

"Alright you two love-birds stop cuddling and get down to business." Aomine said.

"Ok so I got a phone call from Takeru that he finally woke up." Akashi finally explained the reason they went to find the bluenette.

Kuroko raised his eyebrows and took out his phone. "Hello. Takeru? He's awake? Look after him we will be back in a few hours."

"Oi Tetsu we can go back now. Why did you tell Takeru we are going back in a few hours?" Aomine grumbled.

"I have practice Aomine-kun. I do not want Coach and the others to be suspicious of anything." Kuroko explained and saw the others nodded.

Soon, they walked out face in face with the rest of the Seirin members as they bombarded us questions. We just explained it as something they shouldn't know.

"Coach Riko? May I request if we could join in with the practice?" Akashi asked somehow in a sense that he was polite.

"Umm sure?" Riko answered unsurely but she was afraid of rejecting Akashi.

"Thank you. In return,Seirin's members could watch us play a match. You might learn something from it." Akashi smirked as he glanced over looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko sighed and nodded. The team looked at each other and one of them put up a five. Akashi walked over to Kuroko and whispered," Try to hold back ok. Even though its level 5 but still hold back as much as you can. They might find something is wrong if you show too much of your real strength." He nodded.

"Kurokocchi please hold backkk. I don't wanna die so earlyyy.."

"Kuro-chin, Kise-chin is correct. Hold backkk. I don't wanna be crushed so fast. I will buy you your favourite vanilla milkshake.."

"Tetsu hold back if you want to see me and Kise get married."

"Aominecchiii"

Seirin's member was shocked that those 3 was asking Kuroko to hold back.

Kuroko sighed and said," I will try."

———Timeskip to after match because I suck at writing the match progress--

Everyone in Seirin was shocked that Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima could kill the other three members with the score of 99-140. They were staring at each other when they realised it was Kuroko who scored more than half of the score.

"Close your mouth if you don't want flies to fly into your mouth"Akashi smirked

Looking at the clock in the gym,( I don't really know if there's any clock in the gym but let's just pretend there is),Kuroko asked the still dazed coach, "Coach, can I leave first? I have something urgent to take care of."

"Umm sure..." She wanted to ask the bluenette to stay but she saw Akashi glaring at her.

"Arigatogozaimasu Let's go." Kuroko bowed and walked out of the gym with the Generation Of Miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as Kuroko and the Generation Of Miracles reached Kuroko residence, about 120 maids and his personal butler,Shiba Takeru, came out to welcome him back.

"WELCOME HOME TETSUYA SAMA AND HIS FRIENDS!!"

Kuroko nodded and dismissed them. Afterwards,Takeru guided Kuroko and the rest to the dining table. "That idiot was damn stubborn so I got Hak to kind of knocked him out" Kuroko sighed and shook his head with disapproval. "Didn't I say try to restrain from using Hak?" Takeru bowed and apologised. "Sorry young master, I will take note of that next time. Would you like to have lunch first?"

Before Kuroko could answer, two boys with the same hair colour as Kuroko himself ran into his arms.

"Tet-nii Okaeri!" They shouted in unison.

"Tadaima Ryuuta and Yuuto. Have the two of you been good?" Kuroko asked and it was followed by two nodding heads. Kuroko chuckled and ruffled their hair.

Ryuuta and Yuuto are Kuroko's younger twin brothers at the age of 6. As their mother died one year after they were born, they do not have much memories of her, which Kuroko was glad.Due to their father working overseas most of the time, both of them were mostly raised up by Kuroko with the help of Takeru and the maids that lived quite a while in the residence. Ryuuta was a slipping image of their mother. With the same hair colour and eye colour, he look exactly like a male version of her. He also took his personality after her thus making him, like Kuroko, quite invisible to the others. As for Yuuto, although they had the same hair colour as their mother, he and Kuroko took after their father's eye colour. And Yuuto had a mixed of both parents personality.

Kuroko took their hands into his and walked them to the dining table. "Alright since you two were such good children, you will get to eat your favourite desserts later." And as expected, they cheered and hugged their Tet-nii without realising that a certain red-head was not looking quite happy.

"Ne Kuro-chin.. I also want some desserts." A certain purple-head giant complained.

"Everyone will get their desserts of their choice okay." Kuroko said trying to calm the big kid down.

After dinner, everyone told the chef their choice of dessert. When the dessert was served, Kuroko realised that Akashi didn't have any dessert

"Akashi-kun, you didn't order any dessert?" Kuroko asked deadpanned

"Oh I will enjoy my dessert privately later on Tetsuya." Akashi smirked,making Kuroko gulped. He regretted saying out those words but he knew he had no path to return to.

Everyone except for Ryuuta and Yuuto chocked on their food. Some were blushing,some was smirking. As for the two little brothers, they were enjoying their dessert without knowing what their older brother was in for.

After tucking Ryuuta and Yuuto into bed, Kuroko dragged his feet towards his room which was shared between him and Akashi. As soon as he was outside the door, he took in a deep breath and opened the door,only to be welcomed into Akashi's arm. Akashi pulled Kuroko into his arm and whispered," Tet-su-ya..." Kuroko felt a shiver going up his spine and said "Domo Akashi-kun.." Before he could get out of Akashi's arm,he felt something moist slamming onto his mouth only then he realised that was Akashi's lip. After a while, they pulled apart, each needing oxygen.

"What did I say about calling of names inside the room Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked as he stepped closer towards Kuroko.

"Sei-kun..." Kuroko gulped.

"Good job! See you could do it." Akashi hugged the cornered Kuroko.

"Please be gentle..." Kuroko whispered. This was the only thing Kuroko couldn't take and this is the only time when he will become weak.

Akashi didn't say anything and pulled Kuroko into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"NOOOOO!!OKAA -SAMAAAA*!!DON'TTT..."

"-uya? Tetsuya?"Akashi shook Kuroko as he tries to wake the frightened male.

Kuroko flew up and realised he was not in his dream anymore. He sat there for awhile, trying to calm himself down as Akashi rubbed circles on his back.

"Are you alright now Tetsuya?" Akashi petted his back to make him catch his breath easier.

After taking in a few deep breaths, Kuroko gave a small nod and laid in Akashi's arm,listening to his heartbeat. It seems like doing that makes him feel calm.

Akashi petted his weird as usual bed hair and frown. Although after him telling everyone in the GoM, his condition did get better and his nightmares did get lesser. He thought he finally could put this matter down but he was wrong. These few nights while Akashi slept over at Kuroko's house,he realised Kuroko's nightmare was increasing once again. This had happened once but it went down soon. He was afraid that Kuroko would return to his old self. The old self who kept everything to himself and build a wall around his heart. But he wasn't surprised once he knew the truth. I mean who wouldn't break down after seeing his own mother getting killed brutally in front of him at such a young age.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _Flashback..._

 _-Kuroko at the age of 6-_  
"Mama! Mama! Come play with me" Yes this was said by the emotionless bluenette. He was once a happy and cheerful kid but everything changed after that incident happened.  
 _\- Kuroko at the age of 11-_  
"If you want your mother and your brothers back,tell your father to meet us at the carpark behind the old factory and remember come alone." A masked man warned the crying Kuroko.  
-Timeskip to the carpark-  
"You bastard! Return my wife and children! This is between us, do not include the innocents!" Kuroko's father screamed at the masked man with a scared Kuroko hiding behind his agitated father.

The masked man finally let go of Kuroko's mother and his siblings who was wailing uncontrollably.  
But Kuroko's siblings was too slow and got caught

"Hah thought I would be so nice? Think again." He smirked as he pointed his gun towards the two young kids who was already unconscious due to this frightening situation.

Before he could shoot, Kuroko's mother ran and hugged the two fainted kids in her arms. However, things was not that simple. Even though she saved her children, she got herself killed by an unnoticed shot when she was checking the injuries of her precious babies.

Kuroko stared at the body of his dead mother with disbelief. "Okaa-sama? Ne Okaa-sama, wake up and play with me. OKAA-SAMAAA!" As he was getting out of control, he got restrained by his father who was also crying in silence.

"I swear I will make you pay for what you did." Kuroko's father said in such a cold tone that even Kuroko stopped crying.  
 _-End of flashback-_  
"But.. Akashi-kun.." Kuroko tried arguing with Akashi but as expected he failed. Kagami had asked Kuroko out that day but Akashi would not allow him to go alone.  
"No buts Tetsuya. I'm following you there and that's final. You do know that your life is in a very dangerous state after capturing Akihito Kureshima. His men will for sure not let you go so easily." Akashi said in a calm yet terrifying tone, leaving Kuroko no place to argue with.  
"Fineeee." Kuroko pouted.  
-Timeskip to the meeting-  
"Domo* Kagami-kun" Kuroko appeared beside Kagami, and once again he got scared out of his wits.  
"OI Kuroko! Stop scaring me and wait. WHY IS HE HERE?!" Kagmi exclaimed as he pointed towards Akashi.  
"Why hello to you Taiga. I'm here because I'm accompanying my dear Tetsuya." Akashi said it while slinging an arm over Kuroko's shoulder.  
"Y..You...Your T..Tet..Tetsuya?!" Kagami blushed at the sight of affection Akashi is showing towards Kuroko.  
"Yes. MY Tetsuya. Why Tetsuya, You didn't tell Taiga our relationship?" Akashi smirked towards Kuroko.  
"Akashi-kun... It's embarrassing..." Kuroko mumbled.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kuroko faked coughed and asked Kagami," Kagami-kun, why did you ask me to meet you today?"  
"Oh..Oh... Can't we meet up and play for a day?" Kagami awkwardly laughed as he quickly find an excuse. That was not the original plan for him.

Before Kuroko could answer him, a van full of black-masked men drove towards them. Kuroko pushed Kagami away just in time before he gets knocked down and quickly backflipped away.

"Tch they came faster than I have expected. Akashi-Kun please do help me inform the rest for backups just in case some things does not go accordingly." Kuroko told Akashi.

"Roger that" Akashi said and took out his phone.

"Umm Kuroko? What the hell is happening right now?" Kagami asked in shock of what had just happened.

Kuroko sighed and replied to the shocked Kagami," Kagami-kun, I will explain everything afterwards. Please do take cover." All Kagami could do was to obey Kuroko.

"So. May I ask why did you give me such a pleasant surprise?" Kuroko said sacarsticly.

"Oh you know why. Hand over our boss if you do not want your dear brothers to be involved." The leader of the masked men warned Kuroko.

Kuroko "Tsk" and took out his phone. " Takeru? Is Ryuuta and Yuuto save? Alright. Do not worry. There's just some pest trying to get their boss back" Kuroko chuckled.

"So? Trying to trick me with the little trick of yours huh. Seems like you have failed." Kuroko smirked

"Urgh. Today's your win. But there won't be a second time." After saying that, all the masked men followed their leader and went up the van.

"OI Kuroko! Can you explain what is happening now?!" Kagami saw them leaving and once again asked Kuroko about the situation.

Kuroko sighed once again as he thought on how to explain everything to Kagami.

"Kagami-kun please follow us. Akashi-kun we are leaving." He ordered and took out his phone. "Hello Yamato-san? You may come and fetch us now." Yamato Kirasaki is Kuroko's personal butler and chauffeur. He had watched Kuroko grow up from a happy little boy to a emotionless young adult. He had been with him through his hard times. You could say he is one of Kuroko's most trusted person.

In less than 5 minutes, a black limo appeared and Kuroko guided Kagami up the limo. Kagami was too shock for words and his jaws was still wide open

"You might want to close your mouth before flies fly into it Kagami-kun." Kuroko chuckled.

"You have seen nothing Taiga." Akashi smirked. Kagami quickly closed his mouth and sat in the limo quietly for the rest of the ride.

As soon as they have reached Kuroko's mansion, Kagami's jaw once again dropped automatically.

Kuroko and Akashi chuckled and went into the mansion. Kise and the others saw them coming back and ran up to them asking about the incident.

"Kurokocchi are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? I swear if they hurt you any-" Kise blabbered out all sorts of question to be cut off by Akashi.

"Ryouta." Akashi warned and Kise reluctantly moved back to stand beside Aomine.

"I'm fine Kise-kun. And did you think that I am that weak that those pest could hurt me? I'm disappointed Kise-kun." Kuroko faked sulking resulting Kise-kun to blabber out sorrys which left the rest laughing like mad.

Kagami could not take it that he was being forgotten and stopped everyone from laughing by asking a serious question which shocked everyone. "Who the hell are you Kuroko?"

"Kuroko, did he saw what happened?" Midorima asked while fidgeting with his wooden pencil which is his lucky item for the day.

"Yes I'm afraid so. I believe who should tell him our real identity before he get involved into this matter." Kuroko said with his usual face that looks emotionless to normal people. But to the Generation of Miracles, they saw a tint of worry in Kuroko's eyes.

"Kagami-kun, I will make it an exception for today but do promise you won't tell a soul what you are about to find out. If you break this promise, I can't promise I will not to some things that might cost your life." Kuroko said as his eyes turned darker.

Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, trying to calm him down and said,"Don't worry Kuroko. He won't tell a soul if he cherish his life."

Everyone except Kagami gulped, thinking that they will never hear Akashi call Kuroko by his surname again.

Kuroko sighed and tip-toed to kiss Akashi at his cheek. "Are you okay Akashi-kun?"

"I'm fine now, thank you Tetsuya." Akashi kissed Kuroko's cheek.

Everyone released their breath that they don't even know they were holding.

"OI STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M INVISIBLE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING." Kagami exploded at the two lovebirds.

"Ok you two lovebirds leave those things alone and do it back in your room. Let's be serious now." Midorima said

"Kagami-kun, this might sound bizarre but we are Secret Agents from a certain organisation." Kuroko said it as if it was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _"Kagami-kun, this might sound bizarre but we are Secret Agents from a certain organisation." Kuroko said it as if it was nothing._

Loading...(10%)  
Loading...(50%)  
Loading...(80%)  
Loading...(95%)  
Loading complete... (100%)

"Wait. What?! You are kidding aren't you? I mean you are so weak, you can hardly catch up to us during matches and practises, how can you be an agent?!" Kagami laughed.

Kuroko sighed. He was used to people calling him weak as he hardly shows his true potential to other people except the Generation of Miracles.

'Just how dense can he get?!' Everyone in the mansion except for Kagami, Kuroko and Akashi thought.

Suddenly, Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara shuddered. They turned around and saw a dark aura coming out of Akashi. He gave out an evil grin as soon as he heard Kagami looking down on his dear Tetsuya.

"Oh? Taiga, are you sure that Tetsuya is weak? I'm sure everyone in this room thinks that he can beat you in less than one minute." Akashi smirked.

Suddenly, two crying voices appeared. Kuroko sighed and said," I will be back soon, wait for me here."

After a while, Kuroko came back to the living room with two new faces, both sitting on his arms each. Their eyes were still watery so it won't be hard to guess that they were crying just a while ago.

Seeing that Kuroko was having trouble holding two six years old kids by himself, Akashi went up to help him.

"Hello there Ryuuta." Akashi petted his head as he carried him up from Kuroko's arm, leaving only Yuuto in Kuroko's arm.

"A..Aka-nii, nightmare is scary.." Ryuuta mumbled in Akashi's arm.

Akashi signalled to one of the maids to get Ryuuta and Yuuto's favourite snacks to calm them down.

The maid came back with two packets of their favourite snacks and passed it to Kuroko and Akashi.

"Tet-nii, who is he?" Yuuto asked, pointing towards Kagami, after he calmed down.

Kuroko looked towards the pointed direction and said emotionlessly," He is onii-chan* friend. His name is Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami-kun, this is my brothers. The one here is Yuuto and the one with Akashi-kun is Ryuuta."

Kagami nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Takeru, did anything happened when I'm not around?" Kuroko asked.

"My apologies young master. Little masters sneaked to the basement when I wasn't paying attention and saw him thrashing the place." Takeru bowed 90 degrees.

Kuroko sighed and turned towards the younger kurokos and said in a firm tone," Didn't I say before never go to the basement?"

"Kurokocchi don't blame them already. They are already very scared." Kise suddenly said.

"That's right Tetsu. They are probably just curious." Aomine added in.

"Let's put the kids back to sleep and give him a visit shall we." Midorima ended.

"Takeru, bring them back to their room" Kuroko ordered.

Kagami was still in a lost of words.

Akashi suddenly smirked and said," This is a very good chance for you to see Tetsuya's real strength, Taiga."

Kagami tilted his head to the right, still confused of what was going on.

"Just follow us Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he passed his brothers to Takeru.

Kagami had no choice but to follow them.

-Skipped to the basement-  
"OI LET ME OUT OF HERE! OIII!" Akihito Kureshima shouted while shaking the bars on his cell.

"Tch. Hak, bring him to the Interrogation Room. He's annoying me." Kuroko's personality just changed 180 degrees when he reached the basement.

Hak nodded and dragged the "criminal" to the Interrogation Room.

"So, I supposed you have something that belongs to me? Hand it over and you will enjoy the word freedom." Kuroko said with a very dark aura.

Akihito Kureshima was refusing it but he got pinned to the wall by Akashi's scissors.

"You just dirtied your precious scissors, Emperor. You should just do this." Kuroko took down the scissors and clean it while kicking Akihito in his knees, making him kneel down in front of them.

Kagami was still in shock.

"Alright. I give up. I give up. Its in my mansion." Akihito gave up after getting beaten up by Aomine, who apparently preferred the more violent way to deal with this matter.

"I will give you one day. I want the item personally given to me by you tomorrow morning at 6a.m. sharp. Do you understand? One minute later, and you will know the meaning of living hell." Kuroko smirked evilly as he "accidentally" almost dislocate Akihito' arm.

"Hak, send the visitor out safely." Akashi added for Kuroko.

Hak nodded once again and dragged the Akihito out.

Kuroko guided the rest of them up to the dining room once again.

"You guys must be hungry, have some lunch before leaving." Kuroko's personality changed back to normal once again.

Now, Kagami then returned conscious.  
"O-Oi, Ku-Kuroko. Just how many secrets do you have?" He stuttered after knowing just a small part of Kuroko's secret. But of course, he doesn't know that.

"Oh.. not really a lot. Basically just-" Kuroko said. Well tried to say but got cut off.

"SUYAAA, I'M BACK." It was the voice that cut off Kuroko. It was a new voice, not heard by many people, only by the people in Kuroko's mansion excluding Kagami,of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _"SUYAAA, I'M BACK!" A new voice appeared behind them_.

Kuroko perked up once he heard the voice. It's the voice that he had not heard for two years.

"SHIZUUU!"  
"SHIZUCCHI!"  
"SHIZU-CHIN!"

Kuroko Shizu is Kuroko's cousin and the only child of her parents. After the death of her parents, she lived here with Kuroko till three years ago. She went overseas to study and had only come back this morning.

"You have grown so much..." Kuroko mumbled,eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Oi stop saying like you're so old. You are only two years older than me!" Shizu chuckled.

"Umm. Sorry to disturb you all. May I ask who is this?" Kagami cuts in.

"Oh. This is my cousin, Kuroko Shizu. She used to live here with me. Her return is really unexpected. Do you mind if you leave first. I wish to catch up with my cousin." Kuroko said with a bow.

"Suya you are still so polite. I'm Kuroko Shizu. You are?" Shizu took out one of her hand for a shake.

"Kagami Taiga." Kagami accepted her hand and shook it. "I guess I will leave now. See you tomorrow Kuroko." Kagami scratched his head and walked out of the mansion.

 _The next day..._  
"Class, we have a new student visiting our class. Let us welcome Kuroko Shizu." Takeda-sensei said which lead to everyone applauding.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kuroko Shizu. yoroshiku onegaishimasu*" Shizu said with a bow.

"Alright Shizu-san, please have a sit behind Kagami-Kun. Kagami-Kun please raise your hand." Takeda-sensei said with a smile.

"Anno... I'm sitting behind Kagami-Kun though..." Kuroko said deadpanned.

"Gah. I apologise Kuroko-Kun. I did not see you there. In this case, Shizu-san do have a sit beside Kuroko-Kun."

Shizu nodded.

"It seems like you are still invisible to the others." Shizu whispered as she walked towards her seat.

Kuroko did not say anything and just smiled at her.

 _At the gym..._

"Alright guys, we have someone new here with us. She is visiting our school today. Let us welcome Kuroko Shizu!" Riko said excitedly.

"Wait.. Kuroko? Kuroko are you related to her. Wait where is Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked.

"I'm right here Hyuuga-senpai. And she is my cousin.." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Ohhh. Wait.. when did you reach here?!" He said in shocked.

"He had been here since the start." Shizu said." You guys didn't notice him at all?!"

Everyone shook their head.

Shizu sighed but did not say anything.

As the boys were walking towards the changing rooms to change, Kuroko slipped to Shizu's side and whispered to her. "So you visited the Basketball club after all. But I'm surprised you didn't request to play a match with us."

"I had given up on basketball a long time ago. I only visited this club because you are in it. Shizu smiled heartening.

Riko clapped her hands and got the rest of the team's attention. "Guys! We will be having a joint training camp very soon. Look forward to it."

Everyone shivered upon seeing the smirk on Riko's face.

"Joint training camp? Which schools will we be training with Coach?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"You will know very soon. In 3,2,1 here they come." Riko smirked.

As if on the cue, Kise dashed into the gym and ran towards Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko stepped to the side and KIse hugged the floor as usual.

"Haiz I knew this would happen." Shizu sighed and helped Kise up.

"Shizucchiii!"

"Shizu-san, You know the Generation Of Miracles?" Hyuuga asked.

"Of course! I was in Teiko Junior High as well. I'm also in the Basketball Club!" Shizu explained

"EHHHH Kuroko, you didn't tell us!" Everyone screamed in shocked

"You didn't ask me." Kuroko deadpanned.

"We have come to visit again Seirin." Akashi finally entered the gym,leading the rest of the Generation Of Miracles.

"If the rest of the Generation Of Miracles are here, don't tell me we are training with their schools?!" Kagami said

"Well done Bakagami. I'm surprised you can guess that correctly. That's right. We are training with Kaijo,Too,Shutoku,Yosen and lastly Rakuzan." Riko laughed

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT" Everyone screamed, not believing their ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT" Everyone screamed, not believing their ears.

"Yup you never hear wrongly. We are training with the Generation Of Miracles' schools. Be prepared. We are leaving in a weeks time." Riko smirked.

The others grumbled. A week after that day was the start of summer holiday. They wanted the holiday to start happy, but now it seems like they only could start the holiday with hell. They knew the training camp won't be easy if it involved Riko and the Generation Of Miracles.

"Why? Is there any problem?" Riko asked with her eyes darkening.

Everyone shook their heads with all their might, scared that Riko would increase the amount of training given to them.

\--Timeskip to the day of the training camp--

"Tetsuya. It's time to wake up. Tetsuya." Akashi shook Kuroko's body, trying to wake the younger boy up.

Kuroko slapped Akashi's hand away and continue to sleep. Akashi was then pissed off by Kuroko's action. He moved closer and closer towards Kuroko's face and when he was sure Kuroko is fast asleep again, he attacked Kuroko's lips. When Kuroko realised he was running out of oxygen, he opened his eyes once again, only to see someone violating his lips.

"Mmm A-Akashi-kun... Mmm... S-Stop..." Kuroko pushed back Akashi back a little although he was using his full strength.

"Oh? So you finally decided to wake up huh? But thanks for the treat." Akashi smirked.

"Ah! Ohaiyo gozaimasu Akashi-" Kuroko blushed.

"Hmm?" Akashi rose his eyebrows.

"Sei-kun" Kuroko blushed a even deeper shade of red.

Akashi smiled as he help Kuroko up.

"Go and get ready. It will soon be the meeting time." Akashi warned Kuroko.

Kuroko then remembered that that day was the start of their training camp. He rushed down from his bed into the toilet and had a quick shower.

After five minutes or so, Kuroko came out of the toilet.

"Your clothes are ready. I placed them on the bed. Hurry up and change. I will go down first." Akashi spoke as he see the other boy coming out of the toilet.

Kuroko saw his Seirin uniform on the bed and smiled.

After changing, he went down to the dining room and enjoyed his breakfast along with his former team mates.

Before they left, Kuroko made sure to remind Takeru to always keep an eye on his two precious brothers as there would not be anyone to protect them in the next few weeks.

"Oi Kuroko/ Shin-Chan/Sei-chan/ Aomine/Atsushi/Kise! Why are you all so-" Members of their team shouted but stop afterwards when they realised that the Generation of Miracles came together.

"Why are all of you together?" Riko asked. She seemed calm but inside she is shocked as well.

"We had a sleepover at Sei *cough* Akashi-kun's house in Tokyo." Kuroko lied with a tint of pink flushing through his cheeks. It seems like no one saw it but of course nothing can run pass Akashi's eyes.

"Oh... Anyway, you all are already late. Hurry up and go in." Riko said unsurely.

They sped up and walked into the hotel that was coincidentally owned by Kuroko's family. Of course no one knew except for the GoM.

"Welcome to Kurote! You can collect your keys at the counter on the right. I hope you will enjoy your stay here!" The manager came up and welcomed them.

Kuroko waited for the rest of the people to collect their keys then went into the counter to take the keys for his personal room. He have one personal room in every hotel his family owned just in case of emergency, there are weapons in them. It looks like a normal room from the outside but only Kuroko knew where the weapons were.

"Alright everyone" Riko clapped her hands to get the attention from everyone." You can go to your rooms respectively to unpack. Members of Kaijo will be in one room. Same goes for the rest of the team. The male coaches will have one room same goes for the female coaches, Momoi-san will stay will the female coaches. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head. Riko announced that they are all dismissed and everyone went to their room to unpack and rest.

Kuroko called the manager once he saw everyone had left.

"Hello, Manaka-san. Sorry to disturb you. I have took the keys for my room myself."

"T-Tetsuya-sama! You should have informed us you were visiting! I could have served you!"

"Its alright. I came here with my team to train. Please informed the people at the counter before they freak out and thinks that the keys were stolen."

"Wakarimasu* Tetsuya-sama. If you do not have anymore problem, I will have to end the call to tend to same work."

"Go ahead."

"Enjoy your stay Tetsuya-sama"

Manaka-san sighed and mumbled," They are brothers yet they are so different." Little did he know that some little blunette actually heard that sentence...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya? Are you alright?" Akashi asked as he shook the younger boy's shoulder

"Huh? Ah hai." Kuroko put back his emotionless mask once again.

Akashi sighed and patted on Kuroko's back. " You know... You don't have to keep your mask up when you are with me. You can trust me right?"

Kuroko finally couldn't take it and burst out crying in Akashi's arm. "Why? Why must I hear about him after I finally thought I could forget about it. I also thought I could get over it but I can't! I can't forget about him no matter how hard I try! Why!"

Akashi stared at the emotional boy and couldn't do anything. He was glad he could finally trust him enough to take down his mask but when he see him cry out his heart infront of him, all he could do was to watch him and hear his own heart break into pieces while thinking of how fragile his precious baby was just by hearing that person's name.

After half an hour of patting and soothing the younger boy, Kuroko finally stop crying and fell asleep.

"All of you can come in now." Akashi sighed and signalled the rest who was outside the room peeking.

"Eh.. Ahahahaha... Akashicchi you knew we were outside? Ahahahahaha..."

"Of course, I'm absolute afterall."

"Ya ya. But... Kurokocchi... Why did he suddenly break down? I thought he had recovered since then..." Kise surprisingly turned serious.

"I don't know how and don't know when but he heard about him." Akashi rubbed his temples as he tried to explain to the rest of them.

"WHAT?!" The rest of the Generation of Miracles shouted.

"Shush. Don't wake Tetsuya up, he just fell asleep." Akashi warned

"B..But... I thought he was gone for good?" Midorima asked while pushing his spectacles up his bridge of his nose.

"I thought so too, Shintaro. But let's just be careful just in case." Akashi sighed. "Oh and also, did anyone seen Shizu?"

"Nope. Did they missed her out by accident?" Kise whisper-shouted.

"Her and her low presence. Well that's a good thing. Well at least for Tetsuya. Seeing him like this, I'm sure he remembered a lot of those memories. And he won't want to sleep tonight afraid of those nightmares." Akashi thought to himself.

He picked up his phone and called Shizu.

(A - Akashi ,S- Shizu)

A- Shizu, where are you?

S- I'm at home obviously. I didn't really join the club you know and I'm only back for a week. Obviously, I will be resting at home right.

A- Alright, Alright. Shizu, can you help me buy some sleeping pills?

S-Ok... But.. Why do you need them?

A- I will fill you up when you reach.

S-Ok then.

And they awkwardly ended the call.

'Ding' Everyone's phone rang and they saw a message on their phone's screen.

Its time for dinner guys. Everyone gather at the lobby at 1830 hours sharp before heading towards the canteen for dinner. I won't tolerate anyone being late. See you~

-Riko

Akashi took a glance at his phone and saw that it was already 6pm! Which means they only had 30 minutes to get ready for dinner. He did not realise time passed by so fast while trying to comfort Kuroko.

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya? Wake up. Its time for dinner." Akashi gently woke Kuroko up. This was so different from the normal Akashi that if everyone else except for the Generation Of Miracles saw this, their jaws would touch the floor.

"Hmm?" Kuroko slowly sat up as he rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Are you alright now? Do you want me to tell your coach that you are unwell and not able to gather for dinner?" Akashi asked slowly,knowing that Kuroko might still be vulnerable.

"I'm fine now, Sei-kun. I just need to change my clothes. Wait for me for a while." Kuroko replied. He seems normally emotionless, but Akashi knew he was still disturbed deep down in his heart. Akashi knew the only time Kuroko is willing to call him by his first name naturally was when he felt the need to be protected. And he was determined to protect the love of his life regardless of anything. He had already failed once, he's not going to fail twice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning, everyone was gathered at the gym at 8 a.m.

"Alright,here's the schedule for today. From now till 11 a.m, all of you would be doing warm-ups and practicing your skills. You are allowed to do anything related to warm-ups and improving your skills. You are allowed to practice solo or in groups as well. There would be 5 minutes water break in every 30 min. In the mean time, the coaches and I would analyse all the trainings in each schools and we would then create a perfect training schedule for everyone." Riko smirked. "After 11 a.m, all of you will get a 2 hours lunch break, you are allowed to go back to your rooms to rest or remain in the gym and canteen. But make sure to be back at the gym by 1.00p.m as there would be a requested match at 2p.m. And lastly, we will be having dinner at 6p.m. That's all. All of you are dismissed." Riko briefed.

"Ehtoo.. Riko-san... can I join all of your dicussion?" Shizu asked.

"Ah! Sure! Oh and also... I'm surprised you decided to join us." Riko apologised

"Ah don't worry I will be returning tomorrow morning,I'm only joining for today's session since I'm curious on how schools in Japan train." Shizu awkwardly laughed.

"Oh shit! Shizucchi is also included in the planning of the training. We are gonna dieeee!" Kise screamed as he ran towards his teammates(and ex-teammates). He was gonna walk back to the bench to take his towel but he heard the conversation between Shizu and Riko.

"That little girl can kill us? Are you sure its gonna be worse than coach?" Furihata, one of the freshman trio commented.

"Don't you dare underestimate her. She once made the whole team sick for a whole week straight. And I'm not even kidding when I said sick. All of us, including Akashi-kun, had high fever for a whole week. No one could move." The whole team shivered at that horrible memory.

"Whatttt! Holy .ARE .DEAD." Everyone concluded.

"Beep!" Riko blew her whistle. That was the signal given that is was lunch time.

"All of you can go and enjoy your break. Remember to be back by 1 p.m. sharp or else you know what will happen" A dark aura came out of Riko's body.

Everyone gulped and nodded their head.

-TIme skip to 1p.m. because I don't know what to write for the break-

"Alright. Can all the captain help to take attendance?" Riko asked.

After a few minutes, the captain from each team gave Riko a signal that all their members were present.

"Ringgggg" Riko's phone rang.

"Konnichiwa Riko-san, your guest have arrived."

"Thank you manager-san. Please invite them up to the gym."

"The school that requested a match have arrived. They had specifically requested to versus the Generation Of Miracles, so do get ready. Akashi-kun, you will be in charge of the whole game." Riko stated.

Akashi just nodded.

"Anno... Riko-san... May I ask which school is that?" Kuroko somehow popped in front of Riko

Riko jumped a little but still recovered quickly," Its Kirisaki Daichi High School if I'm not wrong

And just as if they were on cue, they appeared in the gym.

"Ah you must be Kirisaki Daichi's students! Welcome! You are welcome to do your warm-ups here. But do remember that the match starts at 2p.m." RIko welcomed. She looked as if she was calm but her inner self was creeped out by the fact that all the team members were wearing a mask.

The Generation of Miracles were curious as well,but they were more on the cautious of their enemy. Especially Akashi. He had some kind of bad feeling that he can't seem to make out of.

-In the locker room-

"Tetsuya, are you alright? Can you play?" Akashi asked, still worried about what happened the previous evening.

"Hai." Was what Kuroko said.

"Alright, Tetsuya, you will pay for the first half, Kise, you will take over Tetsuya for the second half." Akashi planned out.

"Ehhhhhh! Akashicchi, I can only play for half of the match?"Kise pouted.

"Any question,Ryouta?" Akashi glared at Kise

" .No! Everything's fine. Everything's fine"Kise quickly shook his fingers.

After a while, Riko called out.

"It's time for the match guys."

They went out one by one after taking off their jackets.

"Gambatte. Buddy." Kagami came forward and did a fist bump with Kuroko.

"Arigatogozaimasu,Kagami-kun"

"Both teams, please stand at the starting line." Riko commanded. At this point, Akashi's bad feeling is getting bigger. He was getting frustrated by the fact that he could not point out what was wrong.

"Ummm... Kirisaki Daichi's team member, can all of you take off your mask? It might be dangerous if you play with the mask on." Riko requested.

"Hmm.. If you say so. Boys,take off the mask." This time it was Kuroko who had the bad feeling.

The moment the team members take off their mask, Kuroko's body crumbled. His knees was weakened and he fell onto the ground.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Akashi and the rest of the Generation of Miracles stood around Kuroko protectively.

"Hmm? Why? Can't I come here and see my cute little brother? Right? Tet-su-ya-chan?"

"No..No..No.. Stop... Stop..." This was the two words Kuroko could mumble. He was too far into the bad memories that he could not hear what was going on in the reality. But unconsciously, he was grabbing onto the hem of Akashi's shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever is happening but you said you were Kuroko-kun's older brother right?" Riko asked densely.

"Ah. Yes. My name is Hanamiya Makoto. Previously known as, Kuroko Tetsuro. I'm two years older than him. Nice to meet you."

"No...No.. Stop it... Sei-kun... Save me... Sei-kun.." Kuroko whimpered as if he could hear what Hanamiya Makoto just said.

"I'm here, Tetsuya. I'm here. Don't worry." Akashi mumbled to Kuroko as he knelt down and soothe him by patting his back.

"Sei?" Kuroko forced opened his teary eyes and saw his beloved infront of him.

"I'm here, Tetsuya. Don't worry. Go back to sleep,I will protect you." Akashi smiled to Kuroko as he patted him back to sleep.

"Shintaro" Akashi started as he picked Kuroko up bridal style.

"Y-Yes?" Midorima stuttered.

"I'm bringing Tetsuya back into our room. The match will go on, but I don't expect any of you to give mercy." Akashi spoke.

The rest of them could not speak at all. They had not seen their ex-captain this angry before. All they could do was obey.

-In the room-

"My little baby, why did you have to go through that. Rest well." Akashi sighed as he played with Kuroko's hair.

"Seijuurou-kun, please stop it." A voice came out.

"It's been a long time huh, Phantom.." Akashi sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Alright, this chapter might be a little different. It would be a short story instead of the usual long ones. A short backstory about our dear protagonist. Akashi if you would.

Akashi: *clears throat* So, once there was a boy. His mother died when he was very young and he grew up in a very bad condition. Although he lived in a mansion, filled with maids and butlers, he could not feel any warmth at all. His father was almost never home. He never once cared about the little boy,until it was too late. This little boy was not the only child. He had two younger brothers and one older brother. The older brother of his was 2 years older than him, yet he did not care for him. Instead he ignored him when the little boy needed him the most. He did not stop there though. He started to get physical. He started to pull the little boy's hair and "punished" him for little things like walking with sounds. His punishments were not like normal punishments. It was far from normal. He would punch the little boy, cut the little boy's skin and burn him. But he was smart enough to do all those nasty stuff on the hidden side where it was difficult for people to see, like the back. Slowly, he got bored with these and decided to get more intense. Rape. Yes, he raped his own brother. He would make sure the little boy would be in his room every single night and warned him not to tell everyone. It did not helped that he had to take care of his two younger brother who no one cared. What made it worse is that he was so helpless yet no one could help him. Heck no one even cared for him. Slowly, when he grew up, he learnt a way to release all the stress building inside of his body. Self-harm. He started to cut his wrists and watched as the blood flow down his arms. He knew it was wrong, yet he could not stop doing it. Just right before he attended Teiko Middle School, another person starts to form in his mind. That person was Phantom. Phantom made sure the little boy would stop hurting himself and would never feel helpless. Phantom is different with other people with mental illness is that other people's personality would change completely. However, for Phantom, he is the exact same person as the little boy, just that he had absolutely no emotions. He had the power to cut off his emotions. He have the little boy's memory, habits and hobby. Just no emotions. So, when the little boy found out about Phantom, he made a deal with Phantom that he would allow Phantom out only when he really couldn't take the stress, then he would allow Phantom to take full control of his mind and body. He would then fall into a very deep sleep. This phantom "person" was ordered by the god to help the poor little boy overcome his troubles. This might sound a little unbelievable but its the truth. That little boy was Kuroko Tetsuya, and Phantom, is his other "personality".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 _"It's been a long time huh, Phantom.." Akashi sighed._

"Yes. Seijuurou-kun. How long has it been? 6 years?" Phantom said

"H-How's Tetsuya?" Akashi asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He's deep asleep in his subconscious. He can't hear anything out here, which leads to what I'm going to tell you next." Phantom said

Akashi hummed in confusion.

"I will leave this world in a few days time. Kami-sama found a suitable human for me.. But before I go, I will need to erase Kuro's memories of me." Phantom explained.

Akashi's expression may seem normal and calm but his inner self was freaking out.

"Before I leave though, I would like to vs that bastard." Phantom smirked. "Is there enough time?"

"Uhh.." Akashi looked at his watch. "You should be able to at least play the last quarter.. But be careful.." Akashi warned

"Oh this is gonna be a fun game" Phantom started cracking his knuckle.

At the gym...

"Beeeppp! Times up for the second quarter!" Riko announced. "There will be a 10 minutes break now. Go hydrate yourself or replan!"

"Seems like I get to play more than the last quarter huh Seijuurou-san"Phantom said.

"Kurokocchi! Why are you back?" And as usual Kise was the first one to run up and hug Kuroko/Phantom.

"Ryouta-Kun. Please let go." Phantom said with no emotion.

"Ah.. Hahahaha.. So it is you afterall, Phantom..."Kise laughed awkwardly." I'm sorry!"

"How's the score now Shintaro?" Akashi asked.

"We are now in big trouble. The score is currently 40-50. They have injured most of the members as well." Shintaro said as he rubbed his temples.

"But all of you can still play right?" Phantom asked the rest of the Generation of Miracles positive that they will fight till the end for the sake of Kuroko. And as expected, everyone nodded.

"Alright. So, the rest of you will continue to play. I will observe the way they play. Then when I announce, Ryouta-Kun, you swap with Seijuurou-kun. I will need him to work with me. Then, the second time I announce, Daiki-Kun, you will swap with me. And this team will continue till the end of the game. Understood." Phantom explained the plan to the rest of the members.

"But, Why me? I can still play perfectly well!" Aomine protested.

Phantom then proceeded to elbow him on his stomach. "You are the ace of the team, they will for sure to have hurt you the most. Go and rest. You have done enough Daiki-Kun. Leave the rest to me please.."

Aomine had no choice but to obey.

"Beeepp! 10 minutes is up." Riko once again announced and all the members returned to the court.

" Ohh.. Look whose back. My kawaii brother. " Hanamiya Makoto smirked but was shocked to see Kuroko or Phantom emotionless.

"3rd quarter starts now." Riko blew her whistle as she threw the basketball up.

And as if on cue, Aomine went into zone. With him going so fast, Phantom was sure that he could score a goal. However, he was shocked to see him slowing down when Aomine is coming close to Hanamiya Makoto.

"So its him who is hurting them huh.." Phantom thought as he remembered the scenes from Kuroko's childhood.

 _Flashback..._

 _"You bitch! You can't do anything right! Now you know why Mom is dead. You killed her. You could have protected her! You useless bitch!" Hanamiya Makoto screamed as he slam down the leather belt on Kuroko's skin._

 _Kuroko was curled up in a fetus position and whimpering. He was mumbling "sorrys" and "stop hitting me please". It was indeed an unwatchable scene but Phantom could only watch it in Kuroko's mind and can't do anything. It was unbearable for him to watch Kuroko go through the torture._

 _End of flashback.._

Phantom snapped out of it and stood up. He went towards Riko and requested a member change.

Kise then obediently went down and hi-fived with Akashi.

"3rd quarter ends" Riko announced.

"Why didn't you changed with Daiki?" Akashi asked.

Phantom shrugs and ignored their suspicious looks.

10 minutes have passed and none of them had spoke since then.

"The last quarter is starting in 1 minute, members please get ready on the court." Riko reminded

Phantom then let out an evil smirk."Let the game start"

-Timeskip to end of match-

"H-H-How I-I-Is t-t-that p-p-possible?!" Hanamiya stared at the score in shock.

The game ended with 111-60. With the GoM scoring almost twice the score of Kirisaki Daichi High School.

"Meet me outside later at night onii-sama" Phantom glared at Hanamiya Makoto,emphasizing on the word "Onii-Sama".

-Timeskip to night because I don't know what to write anymore HAHAHAHAHAHA-

"So? What are you going to do? I know you are not Tetsuya.." Hanamiya Makoto asked

"Oh? So you knew? Well that makes everything easier." Phantom smirked.

He threw a hidden dagger at Hanamiya Makoto and he is now stuck on the wall behind him.

"You have done too much unforgivable things. By the order of Kami-Sama himself, I banish you from the human world and you will now vanish forever, with no place of belonging." Phantom mumbled.

"W-w-wait... I-I c-c-can change! I swear!" Hanamiya Makoto shouted.

"Too late. You should have thought of that years ago. It's too late now" Phantom mumbled as Hanamiya Makoto vanished into thin air.

Phantom sighed as he return back into Kuroko's subconscious to wake the poor boy up.

"Kuro? Kuro? You can wake up now. You are safe now." Phantom said softly.

Then, he returned Kuroko's control of his body.

"I,Phantom,ordered by Kami-sama to help the mortal, will now erase every trace of myself in the mortal world. KIERU" Phantom mumbled the second time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 _"I,Phantom,ordered by Kami-sama to help the mortal, will now erase every trace of myself in the mortal world. KIERU" Phantom mumbled the second time. And afterwards, he disappeared into thin air._

"Tetsuya? What are you doing here? It's already so late! Tetsuya?" Akashi came out of the hotel and went into the area where Kuroko was.

"Huh? What am I doing here Sei-Kun? I thought we were in the room?" Kuroko mumbled.

"You don't remember anything?" Akashi asked worriedly

"The last thing I remembered was us training in the gym... Ne Sei-kun,why am I outside?" Kuroko asked scared

"That damn Shadow,how can he just leave Tetsuya like that." Akashi mumbled,not even realising that Kuroko could hear him.

"Huh? Shadow? What Shadow?" Tetsuya tilted his head,which looked cute in Akashi's eyes.

"Oh nothing just that its dark here in the shadows and I can't see your face clearly so lets go inside" Akashi said as if nothing happened.

Kuroko blushed and quickly walked into the hotel with his head down,leaving Akashi at the back chuckling at his cuteness. But inside him,he was still worried for Kuroko.

Once he reached his room,he was bombarded with questions as usual by Kise.

"Kurokocchii! Are you ok? Do you need to rest?"

"Chill down Ryouta,he's fine. Let him rest first." Akashi replied instead of the still blurred Kuroko. He had no idea what had happened in the last few hours but he felt as if he lost a part of him,a part of his soul.

After he fell asleep,Akashi told the rest of the Generation Of Miracles what happened outside the hotel.

"Wait does that mean that Shadow is in a sense dead?" Aomine or Ahomine commented

"Not dead. Just went to help others who needed help. But he erased Tetsuya's memory of him and what happened in the last few explained.

"So he still know about the abuse? Why didn't Shadow erased that part of his memory?." Kise whisper-shouted out.

"Because that would make Tetsuya lose most of his memory and cause chaos." Akashi explained once again.

—Timeskip to the morning—

"Good morning are you feeling?" Akashi asked while he tries to smooth down the super chaotic bed hair of Kuroko's.

"Weird... What happened?" Kuroko asked as he sat up slowly.

"You were having a high fever and you didn't tell me!" Akashi faked angry as he went on with his lie. "You fainted while we were on the court".

"Really... I can't remember anything from last night..." Kuroko mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Go and fresh up,it's going to be breakfast time." Akashi rushed Kuroko to the toilet,afraid that he could not continue lying.

After 5 minutes or so,Kuroko walked out,freshened up. He then walked out of the room with Akashi to the restaurant where they had booked for their breakfast.

Akashi had warned the rest of the people beforehand to not speak about anything that happened.

"Good morning everyone" Kuroko said,being polite as always and everyone else responded as if everything was normal.

"Good morning!"

"Hey Kuroko! Hurry up before Kagami finish all the food"

"OI"

Akashi smiled as he saw Kuroko walking towards his teammates and fooling around with them. It was as if nothing really happened. But he knew that Kuroko will find out the truth one day. All he wishes for is that he could be happy just for now. But its seems like the world likes to go against him.

Just as everyone was finishing their breakfast and preparing to go back to their rooms to prepare for the training, a bunch of masked men came into the restaurant from different directions.

"Our boss wishes to see a person called Kuroko Tetsuya. Step up and no one will get hurt." One of the masked men stepped out and shouted out the order that was given to him. Everyone around them was afraid and confused. Babies were wailing out loud,toddlers were hiding behind their parents leg,tears filling their eyes as if they were going to burst out crying anytime soon and adults who were protecting their children from any danger that was going to occur soon.

Everyone was confused,especially the teams that came along to the training camp. Why would some masked men want to find Kuroko? What business do they have? And why is Kuroko and the GoM emitting out a darkly aura? They continued to watch on as they awaits for their questions to be answered.

After a moment of silence,Kuroko was still standing at his original position,not moving. He was interested to see what the masked men were planning to do to them.

"So no one wants to admit who this Kuroko Tetsuya is." The same masked man spoke.

He turned around,facing his fellow mens and spoke again, "Fire the gun and capture these people. I don't care what you do as long as this guy decides to appear."

The masked mens nodded and started firing their guns and capturing innocent people. They were separating babies and toddlers from their parents,beating up parents who doesn't want to let go of their children and even beating up Kuroko's teammates. It was indeed an unbearable scene to watch. Kuroko could not hold back even though Akashi tried to convince him not to step out. It was too hard for him to continue watching these innocent people getting hurt because of him.

 **"Stop! I am the one you are looking for. I am Kuroko Tetsuya."**


	12. Chapter 12

**_"Stop! I am the one you are looking for. I am Kuroko Tetsuya."_**

"So you are the infamous Kuroko Tetsuya. You don't look like someone one would fear." The leader of masked men snickered.

The Generation Of Miracles was smirking. They knew hell was going break loose soon. Kuroko was not someone one can mess with. Especially when one calls him weak.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Kuroko smirked and "disappeared" when the masked men were not paying attention.

"Where did he go? He was here seconds ago." One of masked men shouted.

The leader smacked his head and shouted at him, "Go and find him then you idiots. If you cannot even find him in this ting building,just kill yourself or the boss will kill us!"

The rest of them quickly scurried away to find Kuroko.

"Hey,Akashicchi. Where do you think Kurokocchi went?" Kise asked,still trying to control his laughter. He almost went off when Kuroko just disappeared on the masked men.

"Are you an idiot or what. Obviously he went back to his room to take his items." Aomine smacked Kise's head lightly before petting it.

"Aominecchi~" Kise whined.

"Shut up. Let's go before Kuroko gets angry. Aquarius is ranked last this month and Cancer is first. He needs all the help we have" Midorima said while pushing his glasses up.

"Ehhh Midorimacchi is worried about Kurokocchi.." Kise teased as they made their way up,making sure that none of the masked men see them.

"Shut up" Midorima blushed as he ran up the stairs.

"Aww Mido-chin is blushing. Makes me wanna pat his head." Murasakibara commented. Everyone then laughed along before running up the stairs.

"That little bastard. Where the hell can he go when this building is just 5 level tall." The leader of the masked men mumbled before stopping just in front of Kuroko's room.

"Hmm... I didn't check this room..Maybe he's in there." He thought as he pushed the door opened. But what he didn't know was that Kuroko was waiting for him to fall for his trap.

Kuroko smirked as he heard the door being opened. He waited till the door was closed before shooting him with an arrow with some drugs that made him weak and fainted. Afterwards,he called the rest of the members to look for the other masked men and bring them into his room.

As expected of trained assassins, they were able to bring back all the men into the room within 10 minutes.

"Ne Kurokocchi , can we kill them already? I'm still hungryyy.." Kise pouted and whined

"Shut up Ryouta." Akashi glared at Kise

"Gomen." Kise shuddered

"Speak. Who asked you to come?" Kuroko spoke with no emotions.

"Keep us here as long as you want. We won't tell you anything." One of the masked men said with much pride. However,the body language of the rest said otherwise.

"Oh? Then I wonder how long would it take for us to kill all of you. One. By. One." Kuroko smiled as he took out syringes filled with liquids of different colours. "Especially with these."

"You have 5 seconds. Choose wisely. Die a fast and painless death or a slow and torturous death." Kuroko ended his speech with a smile so evil even Akashi shuddered.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

Before Kuroko could say one, many of the masked men shouted out,surprisingly in sync.

"WAIT"

Kuroko smirked in victory.

"We don't know who asked us. We were merely following the orders given by our boss."

"Who is your boss?" Kuroko asked again as he stabbed the previous man in the heart mercilessly.

"We don't know his real name. He only allowed us to call him Kijou." Another one answered,staring in shock at his fellow dead man.

"Well.. I'm sure you will have a way to contact him?" Another one answered subsequently.

"O-O-Only he has it" Another answered,pointing towards the man who went against them. "Please don't kill us. We have families back at home,waiting for us."

"Too late. You should have known this would happen when you first joined them." Kuroko threw out Shurikens or Ninja Stars,killing them one by one.

"So. All of your fellow men are already dead. Do you still want to keep your mouth shut?" Kuroko whispered into his ears as he inserted one of the syringe into his skin. The syringe contains the green liquid,the weakest drug in the whole world but still have enough effect to make the victim suffer. Especially since it gives the victim the feeling of death yet he's still alive.


	13. Chapter13

"So. All of your fellow men are already dead. Do you still want to keep your mouth shut?" Kuroko whispered into his ears as he inserted one of the syringe into his skin. The syringe contains the green liquid,the weakest drug in the whole world but still have enough effect to make the victim suffer. Especially since it gives the victim the feeling of death yet he's still alive.

1 hour later...

"Kurokocchi,he's so freaking stubbornnn" Kise whined.

The man was already having troubles breathing yet he still refused to tell them what they needed.

"Guess we have to end this already." Kuroko took another syringe filled with the same liquid,just a darker shade of green. "This is thrice the amount of the dose given just now,speak now or feel the wrath of the drug."

"I will rather die than betray my own people." The man said between his breath.

"Well,you are one loyal person. Too bad you are not on our side." Kuroko took up his pocketknife and slide his throat. He then took his phone and typed in some unknown hacking codes and managed to unlock his phone.

"A.O.M. That name. It sounds familiar." Kuroko mumbled and went deep in thoughts. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not realise the rest of the Generation of Miracles stiffened.

Kuroko took out his phone and called his father to report what he had just found out.

"Father,we had just encountered a few assassins from an organisation by the name of A.O.M. Have you heard of this?"

"WHAT!"

"Father? What's wrong?"

"A.O.M. , also known as Association Of Mystery. The same organisation that killed your mother,my wife. Don't plan anything yet. I will be back by this evening then we will discuss further plans."

"Roger that."

"Tetsuya. What's wrong?" Akashi said gently as he caress Kuroko's face gently.

"They are back. Those people that killed my mother. They are back." Akashi jumped a little. He had never seen Kuroko with such a scary face.

Back in the mansion...

" I'm going back to my room. Call me down when Father is back." Kuroko mumbled. Everyone noticed the change in Kuroko's tune but no one bothered to comfort him. They all knew he needed some alone time.

"Tetsuya,I'm coming in." Akashi knocked on the door of the room shared between the both of them. He sighed as he sees Kuroko flipping through their old photo album,with all the pictures of Kuroko's mother.

"Is Father back already?" Kuroko moved his head away from the photo album.

"Not yet. I just wanted to be with you." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko in his embrace.

"I feel bad actually that we have to leave the training without telling the rest of them the truth." Kuroko mumbled as he played with the hem of Akashi's shirt.

"Well the lesser they know,the better. Ignorance is a bliss." Akashi caress Kuroko's head and Kuroko nodded. Right now,all the both of them cared was to enjoy the time they spend together. Every minute,every second was precious to them.

"Tetsuya-sama,your Father have arrived and requested for your presence." One of the maid came in,not affected by the closeness between two men.

"Let's go,Sei-kun." Kuroko put up his mask once again and walked out of their room,hand in hand.

"Father. We have arrived." Kuroko said with respect.

"Alright then. Let the meeting commence. Tetsuya,you may start first."

"What we know from this organisation,A.O.M,is that their men are very loyal,almost 90% would rather die than reveal anything from the association." Kuroko said,in a matter of fact tone.

"Hm.. were there a group of 5 people sticking together?"

"No,Father. All of them are solo workers." Kuroko replied.

"That's weird.. This organisation that you speak of have this mysterious 5 assassins group. They were so mysterious that no one except people of the organisation knew who they were. But,they stopped appearing 6 years ago."

"6 years ago.. The year Mother was killed. This is a very big lead. If we could find out who these 5 people are,we have a chance of figuring out where the headquarters of the organisation are." Kuroko whispered-talked.

"But,will they tell us what they know about the organisation? You said that they were very loyal towards the organisation." Kise asked.

"There's only a way to find out. Search for every clue you can find to figuring out who these assassins are and their whereabouts." Kuroko ordered,determined to defeat those who killed his Mother.

The rest of the Generation of Miracle gulped and shared an eye with each other,obviously worried about it.

After the meeting..

"Hey what are we gonna do. He's gonna find out soon!!" Kise typed furiously in his phone.

"Keep it cool. Be like how boss taught us. Don't panic and act as if nothing was wrong." Akashi replied. But indeed was he worried. His secret was going to be exposed sooner or later. He knew that he was going to hurt someone when he agreed to doing this. But he didn't expect the person was gonna be him.

——————————————————


	14. Chapter14

Next morning...

Akashi woke up beside Kuroko,staring at the still asleep younger boy as he prop himself up with his arm,thinking, ' If only we are normal... We could have enjoyed our life way better than what is coming for us...'

"Sei?" Kuroko mumbled in his half awake state.

"I'm here." Akashi rubbed Kuroko's arm,assuring him and smile softly. "Nee Tetsuya,do you want to go on a date? Its been a while."

Before Kuroko could reply, Akashi dragged Kuroko off the bed and into their shared bathroom.

"Sei? Are you sure I look good? It isn't my usual style..." Kuroko came out of the bathroom awkwardly,pulling the hem of the shirt down. "Of course you do. Come on" Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead and dragged him out of the room.

Akashi brought Kuroko to the restaurant that they went on their first date.

"Maji Burger? Sei, you don't even like eating fried food! Why did you bring me here?" Kuroko was surprised.

"You like the vanilla milkshake here. Go get one for yourself and order a cup of coffee for me. And before you say anything bad about drinking coffee , this is the first cup in two weeks." Akashi gave Kuroko same cash and pushed him to the cashier.

"Senpai,I see you're still working here. Good afternoon." Kuroko went to the cashier and saw that it was his school's basketball captain, Hyuuga.

"K-K-Kuroko?! Since when did you appear? And why didn't you go back to school after the camp? Everyone was worried." Hyuuga rumbled out all the questions before Kuroko could speak another word.

"I had some family business to attend to. I'm sorry that I could not be in school for a while." Kuroko bowed 90 degrees in front of Hyuuga. He just nodded and took down Kuroko's order.

"Sei.. why are you so weird today? Do you have something to tell me?" Kuroko stared at Akashi worriedly.

" Just give me a chance to spoil you alright. There's nothing to worry" Akashi touched Kuroko's hand gently with Kuroko still having a tint of worry in his eyes.

During the whole day,Kuroko and Akashi had lots of fun that they never had for years. They visited all of Kuroko's favourite places and Akashi took extra care of Kuroko like he was so fragile. At night,they went to Akashi favourite restaurant because Kuroko insisted that Akashi should be pampered too.

It was almost midnight when they got back to the mansion. Most of the people were already asleep and they went back to their own room.

uhm* SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD ~

•

•

•

•

•

•

still here? Shame on you

•

•

•

•

•

" mnnn... Sei..." Kuroko was being pushed onto the bed as soon as the door behind them was shut closed. Akashi tore off Kuroko's clothes like a beast,leaving a blushing red Kuroko laying on the king-sized bed.

" Wait.. Sei.. Ahhh.. not so sudden" Kuroko shrieked in shock that Akashi was attacking his nipples all of a sudden.

Akashi licked his lips suductively, "mmm still so sensitive"

Akashi slipped his free hand into the drawer next to the bed and took out the lube and pour a handful of them on his hand. He then slipped one finger in to slowly warm Kuroko up. While doing so, his right hand was not idling too. He stroked Kuroko's cock up and down in a torturous momentum. Having the front and back occupied, he was slowly being driven crazy. Moans and groans were heard coming out of that little mouth even though he was trying to hold it back. After all it was Akashi who's the torturer, there's no way he would let Kuroko off so easily.

"Gahh.. wait.. n-n-not.. t-t-there..." Kuroko's eyes opened as though it was going to drop out.

Akashi smirked. 'Found it.' He thought. He slipped his drippy wet fingers out and placed his throbbing cock to satisfy his dear lover.

"Hah... T-T-Too B-B-Bi-Bi-Big..." Kuroko panted. Akashi waited for awhile for Kuroko to be adjusted to his size.

Kuroko sat up slowly,signalling to Akashi that he was ready. Well then. Let the fun begin

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

uhm* Alright I'm done. IM SORRY IM A NOOB AT THESE SCENES

Akashi stared at Kuroko sleeping soundly as he finally had the courage to do his final step. He kissed Kuroko's forehead and slipped out of the room.


	15. Chapter15

Kuroko slowly woke up to the warmth of the morning sun as he realise that his side was empty. Its was freezing cold by his side and he knew immediately that the other man had left for hours. Being the alert assassin he was,he quickly noticed the letter left on the table beside his bed. He opened it and as soon as he did that,his life shattered in front of his eyes.

Dear my precious Tetsuya,

Forgive me for leaving all of a sudden. I have come to a realisation that it was time for me, as well as you, to move on. From the first day we've met,I was deeply attracted to you,even if it doesn't seem that way. Our connection was never like the others. You were special to me. You father had accepted the five of us and we were deeply grateful of that. And thats exactly the reason why I had to leave, why we had to leave. You and I have spent years together and we have experienced many adventures together and they aren't ones that are easy to forget. Rest assure that you,Kuroko Tetsuya,will forever be embedded in my mind,along with the hours,the minutes,the seconds that we've spent together. Your kindness,your love for me,your compassion for basketball and your trust in humanity — i will and forever will cherish and treasure them. May we never meet again,as this scar will hurt and possibly never be healed. Goodbye Tetsuya, I love you and will always love you.

Akashi Seijuurou

"Sei.. Sei..." Kuroko's wide eyes were filled with tears as the letter were crushed in his hand. Drip by drip,the letter was stained with his painful tears. He ran across the room to the closet,not caring that he was naked or the fact that he was tripping over anything and everything. Empty. Not a single set of clothes that belonged to Akashi was placed inside. He took out a long shirt,given by Akashi,and wore it,not give a single note to his crazy bed hair and his tear-stained face. He ran like a mad man to the rest of the members room. Empty. Empty. Empty. All of them were empty. It was as if there was never anyone living in it. All the maid stared at him in shock. For many years that they have worked there,none of them had seen Kuroko lose his calmness,let alone being on the verge of breaking down. They were in the state of shock,as much as Kuroko was in one as well. He dragged his feet back to his room,the room shared with his beloved Akashi,the one who abandoned him after letting him enjoy himself for a full day the day before.

————————————————

Author's note : uh hi haha i don't really do author's note here but just wanted to say some stuff. uh i'm pretty sure everyone thought i've abandoned this story. um i really wanna say i'm not but at this rate maybe?? but i'm trying my best to still write it. and i know i'm really inactive here but most of my situation is updated in wattpad so if yall wanna know more yall can read it there but just so yall know i'm still gonna update if possible i'll try my best to not disappoint yall :)


End file.
